1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known connector including: a housing; cavities, as terminal chambers for accommodating terminals, formed along the longitudinal direction of the housing; and a retainer chambers, as spacer insertion holes, which are formed along the height direction of the housing to communicate with the cavities through communication holes and into which retainers as spacers for engagement with terminals are inserted (see Patent Literature 1 (US 2002/0193012A1)).
In the connector of Patent Literature 1, a lance is arranged in each of the cavities to engage with each of the terminals. In this way, since each of the terminals is doubly engaged in each of the cavities by the lance and the retainer, the connector is adapted so as to prevent each of the terminals from dropping out of the cavity certainly.